The Princess and the Toy
by Ciel'sxBlackxDiamond
Summary: Princesses were supposed to fall in love with Princes, not toy soldiers.


Princess, the title she was born into and rightfully so. Anyone who made her acquaintance was sure to know it and certainly wouldn't forget it. To be pampered and waited on when demanded and to command those under her had been her rightful privilege since before she learned to walk.

This is what Princesses did after all and Princess Seika Ayanokoji was very certain of that. She could have anything she wanted with just a few words.

But there was one thing Ayanokoji _couldn't_ get her hands on and it was the heart of one handsome blonde King who genuinely captured her own icy heart. Believe it or not, there was a kinder side to the haughty Princess but that kinder side was exclusive to those close to her. Unfortunately she wouldn't be sharing that side with the sweet boy. Now, he only saw her ugly and distasteful side.

After spending every afternoon with him since the club had been opened, she felt she should be the only one to be entertained by Tamaki Suoh. No other girl there deserved his time of day. _She_ was the Princess after all and the Princess deserved to be entertained and doted upon.

Then _he_ came along. Or rather _she_. Oh yes, Seika knew about Fujioka's little secret. When Haruhi Fujioka came into the host club and ruined everything two months ago, she hadn't planned to throw the commoners belongings out the window and into the courtyard pond. Initially, she just wanted to rifle through Haruhi's belongings, maybe steal something and hide it to make him panic when he found it no longer there, and it was then that _he_ became a _she_ when Seika found Fujioka's ID card with the standard gender symbol in the corner in bright pink.

In that moment it was perfect dirt on the sloppy commoner turned host. She could have exposed Haruhi right there and have her removed forever from the host club, possibly even the school for such barbaric and un-lady like behavior, but for some reason her actions didn't follow her thoughts because she found herself tossing the entire bag out of the window. Concealed rage coursing through her veins.

Not only was her Tamaki fawning over a bottom feeder, but now her rival was a female. It wasn't fair that the commoner managed to gain Tamaki's personal attention in less than a day while she was forced to share his attention with a bunch of frivolous minded girls every afternoon.

It was bad enough that she was banned from the host club altogether.

"Miss Ayanokoji, are you alight?" Pulled from her bitter thoughts on the host clubs dog, Seika raised her head from its position resting in her hand.

"What is it?" Facing the timid girl across from her, her features contoured in annoyance.

"It's just, you've been on the same page for twenty minutes now. Are you alright? Indeed, Seika had dazed off and away from the novel she had placed before her. She was only required to read it for French literature class.

 _Les Miserables._

She hardly sympathized with the poor orphaned Cosette who's mother was a whore. Fantine couldn't even keep her rich sugar daddy and was dumped with a child she couldn't care for on her own. A shame she ended up dead but she was a dirty slut so she didn't gain any of Seika's sympathy.

Éponine was a much more favored character to Seika. She had parents and she grew up rather well. Sadly, she could never have Marius. It was because of the wretched Cosette who stole his heart away that she had to suffer such an unrequited love. Why couldn't Marius see that Éponine was the girl for him? Cosette probably wouldn't even care that Éponine helped them get together.

In a way, Seika saw herself in Éponine's shoes. Her love for Marius was forever unrequited just like her own and when Tamaki had banished her from the club, she felt she had truly died inside. But she'll never get to die beautifully in his arms. Tamaki was her Marius and Haruhi was his Cosette, for now anyway.

Seika wouldn't make a stupid decision to go and get killed for him. She'd wait patiently.

"Miss Ayanokoji?" Once again she was pulled back into reality.

"Go get me something from the dinning hall. Something sweet. Make it quick." Her harsh tone had the timid girl up on her feet and hastily out the student lounge.

Honestly, the scrawny little thing had only been there because she was employed as Ayanakoji's personal assistant. The daughter of a servant to her family who was blessed to attend Ouran Academy. Of course the servants of the prestigious and royal bloodline were only the most competent and educated. So while the young girl was a servant to the Princess at home, to Ayanokoji, that didn't exclude school time.

Nonoka Ayoshina was her name. Just pale and plane. It was also a fact that the young servant girl quite liked a member of the host club, but had been forbidden by Seika to visit anymore once she was banned herself. Takashi Morinozuka was his name.

Seika found a twisted amusement in forbidding Nonoka from attending the club. If she couldn't see Tamaki, then Nonoka couldn't see Takashi.

With a deep sigh, Seika closed her book, knowing she wasn't going to get any farther today. She rather enjoyed reading, a personal pleasure of hers, but not today.

For a few minutes, she just sat there. Features expressing indifference. The lounge was filed with students as it always was. She hated socializing. Over the years she had carefully picked her acquaintances. Of course no one in the school held a higher status than her own, so finding others here who could even come close was rare. There were only four other girls, excluding her servant, who she associated with at Ouran.

'Where is that girl?' the Princess glanced at the entrance way impatiently. The servants at home were much faster carrying out her demands.

Ayoshina was proving to be much too slow and timid for her in the past year she had been in Ayanokoji's personal service. The tolerant side of her accepted Nonoka to be her assistant but one too many spilling of tea and trailing after her like a duckling had Seika thinking.

"Hm, perhaps it is time for a new toy."

A/N: While this was intentionally to be a one-shot, I just found a lot of potential to turn this into a small multi chapter story. This is new for me, but I enjoy the challenge and I hope you guys are interested. Thank you Anzac-A1 for the request!


End file.
